Megan
"This is a quote!" 'Appearance:' A beautiful blonde, Megan lucked out in the genes department. She's built like a taller version of her mother, with long, athletic legs, a fine butt, and a chest that can turn heads from a block away. Her hair comes from her grandmother, though the curls are Red's as well. She takes care of how she dresse, and growing up in a warm coastal city, no real compunction against showing skin. 'Personality:' Brought up by two parents who dedicated their lives to making the world a better place, it was bound to happen that one of their children would follow in their footsteps. Megan is a compassionate woman, as well as a stalwart defender of the weak. As a child, she was constantly getting in fights for standing up whenever she'd see a classmate bullied. Even now, her current goal is to become a doctor, so she can help even more people. Unfortunately, the same tendencies that make her care about others also make her a bit of a busybody, which drives her sister crazy. She likes people and has a wide circle of friends. She tends to remain quiet and not draw too much attention, but when trouble comes up it is inevitably her the group looks to. She's got a steady personality, though can be a bit ridged and unimaginative at times, and tends to take things seriously. She's a romantic, but also inherited her mother's ability to be easily distracted by cute men. 'History:' Born August 28, 2019, she was brought up in Silver City alongside her older (by just 2 minutes!) twin Erin and Leon, her practically-a-brother. She had a fairly unremarkable life, and was always a model child. When she was a junior in high school, she decided (to both her parents pleasure) that she wanted to be a doctor. She went to college after graduating last year and is currently working as an intern at a free medical clinic. 'Abilities:' *'Enduring Soul': Megan's pokemon are able to take more damage than most and keep fighting. *'Athlete': Megan's fast, resilient and strong. So are her pokemon 'Team:' *'Justice'(Growlithe): Her starter, given to her as a baby. Rather playful, likes sparring with other pokemon. Full name is "Obstruction of Justice" for tripping Red. *'Gawain'(Chespin): A grass type, Megan befriended it in the wild 'Relationships' *'Erin': Finds her frustrating, but cares about her no matter how many times she's called a stick in the mud. *'Leon': Thinks of him as a brother. A younger brother she has to protect. *'Sarah': They get along well, and Megan considers her a friend, but is sometimes taken aback by her carefree attitude. *'Ryan': They get along well and enjoy talking sports together. However, while they enjoy each other's company, they're different enough that they're not actually super close. *'Red': Megan loves and respects Red, but she takes herself too seriously to truly enjoy the teasing, and sometimes wishes Red was a little more refined. *'Matt': A daddy's girl, Megan adores her father and wishes he was less busy. *'Circe': Unknown *'Aaron': Gets along with him very well, admiring him for the same reasons she does her parents. *'Jackie': Likes her, finding her fun to hang out with. *'Thommas': Likes him well enough, but doesn't know him that well. Category:Characters Category:Background